Invalid Arguement
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: What happens when Rachel finds out about Faberry?


**A/N: first Glee fanfic. I'm just going to say this. I never watched Glee before and I probably never will, I perfer the fandom... the only episode I ever watched was a recent episode, Asian F. With that said, the characters may be... out of character... I just needed to get this idea out of my head... **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Bright brown eyes scan the living room, checking to see if everyone was there. There were various people in said room wearing t-shirts saying, in Rachel's honest opinion, blasphemous words like <em>"Team Quinn"<em>, _"Faberry for Life"_ and the like. Rachel Berry shudders at the fandom that was in her household.

The brunette takes a moment to think. She felt as though she was forgetting something important but then shrugs to herself. It probably wasn't that important.

"Hey, there's my Hot Jewish Princess!"

Rachel turns to the taller boy, surprised that he was here. "Noah! What are you doing here?"

"I came to support the cause." Puck says simply.

The brunette's eyes sparkle in delight. "So, you're here to help me quarrel with these deranged fans?"

Puck chuckles to himself. "No, of course not! I'm here to support my fellow brethren."

Rachel looks at his shirt. _Have a Gay Day!_ Oh dear, not another one…

"Puck, did you find the food?"

"Brittany?" Rachel screams. _'She's here too?'_

"Hi Rachel! I heard you were having another party!" Brittany says with a smile.

Rachel refrains from sighing out loud and pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't know whether to question on how many Glee club members were actually in this… _cult _or to ask what Brittany's shirt meant, _Nobody puts baby in a corner._

Rachel would have to Google that later if it had anything to do with Faberry. She was so sure she had _all_ her researched information on the couple…

* * *

><p>The chatter present in the living room was deafening to Rachel as she was trying to get everyone's attention.<p>

"Everyone, everyone, please settle down!"

Slowly, the room begins to get quieter as everyone turns their attention to the short diva.

"Now, I'm sure you all know who I am… and I'm here to talk about the shipping, 'Faberry'."

Suddenly, the whole room erupts into claps, cheering and other similar actions. Rachel smiles to herself. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she had originally expected…

"Recently, I have been finding both fanart and fanfiction on the depiction of Quinn and I in a romantic and even sexual relationship."

Cue the wolf-whistles and the inappropriate comments.

"Apparently, Faberry is an immensely popular pairing with the public and I'm here to clear up a few things."

Rachel realizes that the fandom was probably thinking her rant was going in the direction that _they_ wanted, based on the continuing cheering, so she would have to get to the point quickly.

"I am NOT like that. Quinn is the HBIC in William McKinley and I am just everyone's favorite resident diva! We aren't dating!" Rachel begins.

Everyone is silent, as if they were _all_ surprised of the reality that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry weren't totally renting a U-haul.

"Now I'd like all of you to direct your attention to the screen as I give you a PowerPoint presentation on all the facts and information I have gathered over the course of our high school career."

Everyone in the room groans. Rachel ignores it.

"First of all, Quinn and I are very much 100 percent heterosexual, as proven by these pictures I have gathered." Rachel ignores the small laugh in the background when she said Quinn was straight.

Clicking the mouse several times, Rachel begins to show a series of pictures of Quinn with several boys, most notably, Finn, Puck and Sam. The fandom reacts by screaming out their unbridled disgust at the pictures.

Puck frowns slightly when a slushy is thrown at a picture of him and Quinn together. He turns to Brittany with a raised eyebrow. Brittany shrugs.

"I was aiming for Rachel… this movie sucks."

The short brunette moves on to show pictures of her with the few boys she has been with. The reaction to 'Puckleberry' was mostly tame. There were only a few negative comments, gestures or remarks. It wasn't anything too serious.

However, when Rachel got up to pictures of the other boys she was involved with, things got a little… messy. With Jesse, there were many rude comments, curses and the occasional flipping of the bird. Puck threw the popcorn that Brittany gave him at the picture of Jesse. Rachel didn't blame them for their actions. Jesse St. James, for lack of a better description, sucked some serious ass. She would have to figure out later where exactly Brittany got the food though…

When pictures of 'Finchel' were projected for the Faberry fandom, utter chaos ensued. Food started flying straight toward the projection screen. A couple of people had to run to the bathroom. The multiple sounds of vomit hitting the water in the toilet made Rachel wince. Perhaps, this wasn't the best idea she's ever had…

Sadly Rachel, who still had about 15 more slides left in her PowerPoint, decided to not continue with her presentation. Fortunately, she could always improvise.

Before she could stand up though, a popcorn bag was thrown at Rachel's head. The brown-eyed brunette removes the offending item and looks at Brittany.

The blonde smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Rachel… I was aiming for the movie… I hate that character."

Brittany points to the picture on the presentation. Rachel merely narrows her eyes and decides not to say anything for once. The blonde was pointing to Finn.

* * *

><p>"…and that is why Faberry could not, should not and <em>will<em> not ever happen. Any questions?" Rachel asks after concluding her argument.

A polite hand is raised.

"Yes?" Rachel acknowledges her.

"What about the pornographic pictures that Quinn draws of you in the bathroom?"

Rachel smiles. "That is just a common misunderstanding everyone seems to have about Quinn. Obviously, all the high school students do that to humiliate their enemies."

The fan looked unconvinced.

Brittany gives her a questioning look. "What about the pictures of the sexy times in the bathroom that have the two of you together?" Puck coughs into his fist, covering up a laugh.

"…I'm not obligated to answer that question." Rachel answers quickly. Brittany pouts.

"I have a question, Rachel." Puck says, raising his hand.

"Yes, Noah?"

"Who'd top?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

Puck holds up some printed material, probably the fanfiction Rachel handed out to the fandom to prove some of her points earlier, while smirking. "All of these nicely written M-rated stories mostly have Quinn topping, not that I mind personally, but I'd like to know your standpoint on this topic."

The female brunette clears her throat, fighting to hide a blush. "Well, hypothetically… I think out of the two of us… I'm sure, hypothetically, I would be the one "on top", per say, if Quinn and I were having sexual relations with each other… hypothetically, of course! I mean, it's pretty obvious because of the fact that…"

Suddenly, footsteps are heard in the house before they stop in the entrance of the living room.

Brittany smiles saying, "Hey Q!"

Rachel pales. Damn it.

"Hi B." Quinn says calmly, taking a sip of an unknown liquid. Her attire consisted simply of a silky pink robe. Rachel begins to sweat slightly.

Ignoring the fact that the Berry's house was filled with unknown people, save for Brittany and Puck, she turns her head to look at Rachel. "Honey, what are you doing? You said you were going to come back to bed an hour ago."

"N…nothing dear…" Rachel doesn't make eye contact with anyone. She could practically _feel_ the knowing glances and Puck's oh-so smug smirk.

"…and what was that about you being on top?"

_Oh well, hot damn._

_The End._


End file.
